fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi
Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi. Prologue After Kagura locates Team Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet, and exchanges multiple blows with the latter, Minerva, appearing out of thin air, intervenes the battle between the two extremely talented sword fighters as she flips them both over. As Minerva challenges the two of them, and they accept her request, the three female Mages, recognized as the strongest female Mages competing in the Grand Magic Games of the current year, ready for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-20 The three commence their assaults on their targets by delivering one attack after the other. Several attacks later, Minerva casts Yagdo Rigora, directing it towards both Kagura and Erza. However, despite being hit by said technique, Kagura and Erza stand their position, unfazed, but their state of mind rapidly changes when Minerva reveals herself to have captured Millianna. Angrily, they look at Minerva with a killing desire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 1-20 Kagura attempts to retrieve her comrade, but her efforts are futile as the Sabertooth Mage switches place with Erza before she can do so. The switch results in a clash between Erza and Kagura, leaving both Mages stunned at the change. Minerva tells them that whoever is victorious can become her prey, as she manages to make Millianna disappear with her Magic. After being insulted and returning a complement, Minerva beings to walk off as she states that using all means necessary is the way a King fights. Erza orders her to give Millianna back, but looks down as Kagura murmurs a couple of words to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 8-15 Seconds after, she is told by Kagura to stop pretending to be Millianna's friend, and then receives a powerful headbutt from her, separating the two. Overhearing the two speak to one another, Minerva walks off, estimating that Kagura and Erza have a lot to talk about. After having knocked back Erza, Kagura turns around and tells Minerva that she will accept her conditions, but when she looks for Minerva and Millianna, she notices that Minerva, holding Millianna captive, has already left the area. Erza, wiping the blood and sweat from her face with her right hand as she looks directly at Kagura, states that it seems Minerva got the best of them, only to be silenced by an enraged Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 15 Kagura glares at Erza and tells her that she will strike her down, and then she will devour the tiger-lady. Seconds after, Erza and Kagura prepare themselves to battle each other, as shown from the Lacrima vision the three judges and the audience are provided with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 Battle Erza looks at Kagura as she states that the time to settle their initial skirmish has arrived. Kagura, tightly holding her Archenemy's pommel, declares that she has no intentions of holding back, as she rapidly aims her attack towards Erza. Having agreed with Kagura's affirmation, Erza quickly rises her sword, clashing with Kagura once again. However, Kagura manages to push Erza back with the impact of their collision, prompting Erza to Requip to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. After fully Requipping into her armor, Erza aims her Pentagram Sword spell towards Kagura, only to see the latter swiftly dodging it with the slightest movements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 2-4 Looking down on Erza from above and acquiring her Strong Form, Kagura aims the tip of her Archenemy at Erza's current standing position as she comes crashing down with immense speed and renowned strength, catching Erza off guard as she manages to destroy the terrain around them with said blow, as well as shattering Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor to bits. Taking a hold of her Archenemy, Kagura puts it behind her back, grabbing the pommel with opened palms, and gripping the scabbard tightly, assuming her Slash Pose. Both quickly and efficiently, Erza Requips to her Adamantine Armor, in hopes to prevent further damage to her body by preventing Kagura's attack to inflict harm upon her. However, despite her attempt to block the incoming attack, her efforts prove to be futile nonetheless as Kagura dives down on her, completely dismantling her strongest defense in her possession and the armor which was able to stop a blast from Jupiter, as well as the area encompassing them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 4-6 From the audience, the spectators comment on Kagura's overwhelming display of power, even the Wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar is left speechless as he watches one of his S-class Mage being beat to a pulp. As Erza coughs out blood, Kagura states that she is merely beginning her assault. Annoyed, Erza changes to her Flight Armor, and rapidly attacks her opponent with incredible speed. Kagura, unfazed, simply holds her Archenemy out in front of her and, somehow, inflicts the damage directed at her on Erza, confusing the spectators. Releasing cries of agony, Erza comes crashing down to an underground area of Crocus, with Kagura descending alongside her, maintaining her stability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 6-9 Hibiki and Ren, from their team's standby position, comment on Kagura's ability to overpower an elite lady such as Erza with little to no effort at all. The commentators, amazed, praise Kagura, and call her a beast; recollecting Erza's victory over the one hundred monsters in Pandemonium, calling her a monster slayer. Panting, Erza expresses her astonishment at the sight of someone so powerful, stating that she had never thought of said possibility. Erza proceeds to question Kagura's source of power, prioritizing her hatred for Jellal Fernandes, angering Kagura to extreme measures. Kagura comes close to Erza and kicks her in the stomach, sending Erza flying backwards and slamming her on a nearby pillar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 9-11 Struggling, Erza states that she does not care of her hatred and the grudge she holds against Jellal, but begs of her to leave Millianna out of it, informing her that she has just recently started to look towards the future. Standing firm, Kagura is not moved by Erza's words, and reveals that it is out of Millianna's own will that she hates Jellal. Seconds after, Kagura approaches Erza and attacks her, wounding Erza further. Erza questions her connection with Jellal, as she continues to spill more blood from her mouth. Kagura stays silent, but quickly states that she is well aware of her relationship with Jellal. She looks down at Erza as she reveals that Simon, who was murdered by the very man she is seeking, is her older brother. Erza, looking at Kagura, is marveled at the revelation, as she thinks about Simon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 11-13 Kagura explains that even though they did not live a wealthy life, they were content nonetheless. However, when the child hunt began, Simon was taken and Kagura spent her time searching for him only to later encounter Millianna, who told her about Simon's death. Ever since then, Kagura swore to avenge her brother by killing Jellal. Before she can continue, she is interrupted by Erza. She tells Kagura that it was not Jellal's fault that Simon died, but instead it was because of her own weakness, angering Kagura. Beginning to cry herself, Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races. Finally, with a mighty cry, Kagura draws her sword and aims straight at Erza as the crowd stares on in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 13-19 Unleashing her fury through a slash of the unsheathed Archenemy directed at Erza, Kagura's attack destroys an abundant amount of structures nearby. However, Kagura, as tears descend from her eyes, is astounded to see Erza block her attack, and watches as Erza begins to Requip, stating that dying is not an option. She also explains that her life was entrusted to her by Simon, Rob and her nakama, stating that dying now would be a slap in the face to all of them. Nonetheless, Kagura is fixated with the desire to slaughter both Jellal and Erza, as she receives an unchanged expression from Erza, who lunges forward, poised for attack, expressing her petty interest at Kagura's source of power. Furthermore, Erza reveals that she has no intentions of trampling those feelings, but that she will not acquiesce to them either.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 1-6 Kagura is slashed by Erza, but is quick to regain her stability. As she is about to mumble some words to her opponent, a pillar next to Kagura comes crumbling down on her, but just in the nick of time, Erza manages to push her out of the way. Unfortunately for Erza, the rubble lands on her lower body instead. Kagura, confused, listens to Erza as she tells her that she is from the same village Simon and her are from: Rosemary Village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 7-11 Recollecting her childhood memories, Kagura remembers that Erza was the one who saved her life by hiding her from the child hunters, telling her to live on. Erza also tells Kagura that Simon always told her stories about her, and that it was a heavy burden for her to bear not knowing if she had survived or got captured. As tears began to descend from her eyes, Kagura states that she is utterly confused and needs time to process the information she just received as she lifts the boulder that landed on Erza with her hands. As she is about to admit defeat, Kagura is stabbed by Minerva from behind. She begins to fall as Erza and the audience watch in awe. Erza, glaring at Minerva, insults her, exciting the Mage even further.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 12-18 Aftermath Kagura falls to the ground with her hands placed on the wound caused by Minerva to prevent it from releasing more blood, as well as having trouble breathing as she coughs out blood. Minerva drops the sword which she used to stab Kagura with as she turns her attention to the grievously injured Erza sprawled out beneath her, stating that she will be her main course, but notes that with the damage she has already sustained from her previous battle, it will be rather anticlimactic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 1 She overhears Kagura tell Erza to rescue Millianna, leading Minerva to question if the name of the kitty cat she had previously captured is that which was mentioned by the latter. Seconds after, she releases a defeated Millianna from where she was keeping her. As a result of Millianna's defeat, Minerva is awarded with one more point, as well as Mermaid Heel's disqualification from the event as a result of all the members being defeated. Minerva also reveals to have tortured Millianna to entertain herself while she waited for Erza's battle with Kagura to end, expressing her bliss at the agonizing sounds the kitty cat was making while being tortured. Minerva receives an intimidating glare from Erza, exciting her even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 2-6 References Navigation Category:Featured Article